Sehnsucht Rastlos
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Tod sieht Harry keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben


Titel: Sehnsucht - Rastlos   
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: One shot  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: depri, bisschen slash  
  
Widmung: An alle, die diese Story lesen  
  
A/N: Eigentlich schreibe ich ja grad an meiner anderen Story, aber mittendrin ist mir dann die Idee zu dieser hier gekommen. Ich musste diese Gedanken einfach aufschreiben, sonst würde ich eingehen! (Als ob ich das bei dieser Hitze nicht tun würde^^') Wie auch immer, sorry an die Leute, die auf Lost Memories warten, aber ich hab mein Plot geändert, weil mir eine neue Idee gekommen ist. Ich musste deshalb auch schon chap 2 ändern, aber es kommt bald! Nun viel spaß, ach ja, da fällt mir noch ein... ich hab immer noch niemanden fürs beta, also nahsichtig mit den Fehlern sein!   
  
Sehnsucht - Rastlos  
  
Jeden Tag derselbe Trott. Dieselben Fächer, Lehrer, Gesichter. Morgens aufstehen, Frühstück, Unterricht, Mittagessen und wieder Unterricht. Manchmal auch Quidditchtraining statt Nachmittagsunterricht. Abendbrot, Hausaufgaben und schlafen.   
  
Keine Abwechslung!  
  
Das Leben, dass mir einst meine Freiheit sicherte, kommt mir heute wie ein Gefängnis vor. Und das schlimme daran ist, dass es niemand bemerkt.   
  
Man könnte jetzt auch sagen, dass es meine eigene Schuld ist. Wenn ich meine Wünsche, Träume und Sehnsüchte hinter einer Maske verstecke, die Zufriedenheit widerspiegelt. Niemand merkt, dass ich diese Maske trage und ich werde nicht soweit gehen und sie jemandem offenbaren.   
  
Aber die, von denen ich glaubte, dass sie meine besten Freunde sind, nicht mal sie sind in der Lage, die Maske zu erkennen. Sie sind viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ich lache, witzle, spiele Streiche und gehe weg mit ihnen. Ich verbringe einfach sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen. Und trotzdem merken sie es nicht.   
  
Aber auch wenn sie hinter diese Maske schauen könnten, würden sie nicht verstehen. Sie würden sagen, dass mein Leben so wie es ist, okay ist und dass ich zu viel erwarte. SIE sind zufrieden, wie es läuft.  
  
Aber ich kann das nicht von mir behaupten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der einzige Sinn meines Lebens darin bestand, Voldemort zu besiegen.   
  
Nun, nachdem er Tod ist, was soll ich da machen? Wozu bin ich noch gut?  
  
Ich werde als der Held der Zaubererwelt gefeiert. Der Junge, der lebt. Der Junge, der Voldemort erneut und endgültig besiegt hat. Angeblich werde ich für diese Tat von den Menschen geliebt. Aber warum sieht dann niemand, dass meine Flügel in Ketten sind. Wie soll ich sie dann ausbreiten und in die Freiheit fliegen?  
  
Abends, wenn niemand da ist, dann setzte ich meine Maske ab und denke darüber nach, was ich machen soll. Was mich glücklich machen könnte.   
  
Nichts!  
  
Es gibt nichts, dass die Leere in mir füllen könnte.   
  
Ich denke über meine Wünsche und Träume nach und komme zu dem Entschluss, dass sie Vorstellungen sind, die niemals in Erfüllung gehen werden.   
  
Sie bringen nichts.  
  
Müsste ich dann nicht auch aufgehört haben, zu träumen? Sollte ich es nicht aufgeben, mir etwas von Herzen zu wünschen? Wenn doch alles eh sinnlos ist? Hier stellt sich leider wieder heraus, warum mich der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Leider Gottes, gibt es noch tief in meinem Herzen einen Platz, an dem es ein Fünkchen Hoffnung lebt. Hoffnung dafür, dass es etwas geben wird, dass mein Leben erleuchten wird.   
  
Auch wenn ich Gottes Namen benutze, habe ich den Glauben an ihn schon längst aufgegeben. Wie kann ein Gott zulassen, dass es Menschen wie mich gibt? Wie kommt er dazu, meine Seele zu erschaffen und dann in eine Welt zu lassen, in der nichts als Tod und Verderben existieren?   
  
Wie soll ich diese Welt denn sonst charakterisieren, wenn sie mir nichts anderes gezeigt hat? Sie hat mir meine Eltern genommen, als ich sie am dringendsten brauchte. Wozu ist eine Welt gut, in der man selber dazu gezwungen wird zu töten, um zu überleben? Um andere, die ihren Glauben, den man selber schon längst aufgegeben hat, an mich hängen, zu retten?   
  
Nun, da auch sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, da kann es mir ja egal sein, ob meine Seele noch an diesem verfluchten Ort verweilt! Ich sollte sie endlich befreien, damit wenigstens sie die Freiheit genießt, die mein Körper niemals genießen konnte! Die ihm verweigert wurde!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry James Potter, der Junge, der lebte, der Voldemort endgültig besiegt hatte, saß auf dem Dach des höchsten Turms in Hogwarts. Er hatte es satt zu leben. Das Leben hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Er hatte entschieden, dass wenigstens seine Seele frei sein sollte.   
  
Ganz langsam erhob er sich. Er sah in den Himmel und sah die Sterne leuchten. Es war nicht wie in den Muggelstädten, wo man die Sterne kaum sehen konnte, weil zu viel Licht brannte. Nein, die Sterne leuchteten so klar, dass sich Harry wünschte, dass, wenn es vorbei war, seine Seele als eines der Sterne zu sehen sein sollte. 'Hm, wieder ein Wunsch' dachte er sarkastisch.   
  
Ganz langsam machte er seine Augen zu und bereitete seine Arme aus, wie Flügel. Er genoss den Wind, der seinen Körper umspielte.   
  
Als er einen Schritt vorwärts machen wollte, hörte er ein leises 'nein' und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.  
  
"Wieso," fragte er einfach nur, ohne seine Position oder Haltung zu ändern. Er kannte die Stimme nur zu gut.   
  
"Weil ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst," kam die Antwort geflüstert.  
  
"Hm," lächelte Harry, "das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, Malfoy!"   
  
"Du fragst dich, warum du noch lebst, weil der einzige Sinn, den du in deinem Leben gesehen hast, nicht mehr da ist. Du hast Träume und Wünsche, hast aber Angst sie deinen sogenannten Freunden mitzuteilen, weil du glaubst zu wissen, wie sie reagieren würden."  
  
Harrys Gesicht, welches bis jetzt in den Himmel geguckt hatte, senkte sich langsam.  
  
"Du hast deinen Glauben an Gott verloren," fuhr Draco fort. "Du fragst dich, wie ein Gott existieren kann, der zulässt, dass deine Eltern dir genommen wurden, dass du deine Unschuld verlierst, indem du jemanden umbringen musstest.   
  
Aber dem ist nicht so, Harry. Es war nicht Gott, der zugelassen hat, dass das alles passiert ist. Es waren die Menschen, die er erschuf. Und leider sind diese Menschen auch nicht perfekt, daher werden solche Sachen immer wieder passieren."  
  
"Und was soll mir das jetzt bringen? Was habe ich davon," wollte Harry wissen. Er hatte nun auch seine Arme heruntergenommen.   
  
"Du weißt einfach, dass nicht Gott für all deine Probleme verantwortlich ist. Und zu der Leere, die in deinem Inneren herrscht..." doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass in meinem Inneren Leere herrscht," wollte Harry aufgebracht wissen. Er hatte sich nun auch umgedreht und schaute Draco aus funkelnden grünen Augen an.   
  
"Ich weiß es, weil ich dasselbe durchgemacht habe. Ich habe all dieselben Gefühle gehabt. Ich habe mich leer und einsam gefühlt. Aber ich hatte niemanden, der mir geholfen hat. Bis ich eines Tages jemanden entdeckte, der mir meine Hoffnung wiedergab. Ich habe verstanden, was es brauchte, um die Leere zu füllen, um nicht mehr einsam zu sein..."   
  
Als Draco dies sagte, schaute er Harry dabei tief in die Augen.   
  
"Man braucht Liebe, Harry. Nicht die Liebe, die du von deinen Freunden bekommst oder von deinen Fans. Nein, du brauchst die Liebe, die dir nur eine Person geben kann... dein Geliebter."   
  
Harry erschauerte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte, aber er wollte, dass Draco es laut aussprach.  
  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen, Draco?"  
  
"Ich will dir meine Liebe anbieten. Nicht in dem sinne, wie es sich anhört. Ich will versuchen, dich durch meine Liebe zu füllen. Ich will, dass du nicht mehr einsam bist. Ich möchte alles tun, damit deine Träume, Wünsche und Sehnsüchte in Erfüllung gehen. Ich will jeden Tag meines Lebens damit verbringen, dich glücklich zu machen," antwortete Draco sanft.  
  
"Und was erwartest du im Gegenzug von mir," wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Nichts. Ich will nur, dass du lebst und glücklich wirst. Sag mir was ich tun soll," bat Draco.  
  
"Lass mich fliegen," hauchte Harry und hatte sich wieder umgedreht. "Ich will zu den Sternen fliegen!"  
  
Draco schritt langsam auf Harry zu und umfasste seine Taille. Er spürte die wärme, die von Harrys Körper ausging. Er wollte sie nicht missen, deshalb würde er auch alles tun, um diesen Jungen für sich zu gewinnen. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der ihm Flügel wachsen ließ. Als sie sich zu ihrer völligen Größe entfaltet hatten wisperte er zu Harry.  
  
"Halt dich an mir fast. Ich bringe dich zu den Sternen und überall hin, wo nur willst!" Und damit stieß sich Draco von dem Dach des Turmes ab, um Harry ans Ziel seiner Sehnsüchte zu bringen...   
  
"Ich habe dich gefunden und du hast mein Herz erleuchtet..." 


End file.
